1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to fluid detection systems that include a central controller and a plurality of probes remote from the controller for detecting the fluid status at the probe locations, and more particularly to such a system that is programmable and can operate in several different operation modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid detection systems that include a central controller and numerous probes that are controlled by the controller and report on the fluid status at remote probe locations are well known. Typically such systems are used to detect leaks in underground hydrocarbon tanks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,193 on an invention of Laurence S. Slocum and Sara M. Mussmann describes such a fluid detection system that is programmable and capable of operation in several different operation modes. The detection system includes a display on which different information is displayed depending on the operation mode. The system also includes a keyboard with which the operation mode may be changed and which also may be used to select alarm and relay latching conditions individually for each of many probes and relays from a variety of different conditions. In this and other prior art systems the messages that can be provided on the display are limited so that it is necessary to refer to a manual to program the system. Since the consequences of misprogramming such a system can be significant, and since such systems often are used by service station personnel and others that might not be technically proficient, it would be useful to have a system that leads the operator through the programming.